Silence is Deadly
by TheAmericanGit
Summary: All the nations (except America, and the few that have been at war with him) think America is just an idiot, who would just start bawling when he got captured. Well, that's not really the case: and this story was born! Rating isn't high, because really, there isn't anything bad about it.


**Hey, my minds been scattered everywhere. But this idea, whether it turns out long; or short, keeps playing in my head. Basically, Ivan/England/others want to know how America reacts to being forced into blindness and mute. And possibly restrained- most likely. **

**I wanted to do this because America really uses his eye site and mouth, so why not take it away? I dunno, it was just an idea. Dun be so harsh **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

America woke up with a start, attempting to jump up. At first he didn't think anything about it…but then it crossed his mind, he usually would jump up- not just attempt it. He tried to open his eyes, a black cover darker than the sky refusing to let him see.

His breath hitched a bit when he realized he was blindfolded, and restrained, so he did the only thing he could think of. He squirmed around to loosen the restraints- and when that didn't work, he tried to scream. Again with the tried, you're probably thinking it's an overused word.

But it was true, he only _tried _to scream- because the make shift gag was doing a very affective job at keeping the once talkative male silent.

*~*in another room, with the other nations*~*

They watched as he tried to get up, only trying it once before clearing his mind. It wasn't really fun, the way he reacted to that. His reaction was a bit more interesting to the gag and the blind fold, but it didn't really interest him.

They all felt bad, doing this, except for Russia. But it was a test to see how fast he could get out. "Do you think he'll do it?" Canada asked, suddenly loud in the quite room. Japan nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen.

*~*back with the hero*~*

America calmed himself down, making his breath even out so he could think. Whoever did this thought it all through...but if he could find a weak link… He moved one of his arms to the best of his ability, feeling for a weaker area. Once that was checked, he moved to the other limbs until he found it.

America wanted to smirk so bad, but instead he decided to just help himself out. He put all his strength into that one link, celebrating in his head when it broke and he could move one arm. He reached to the other chain, tugging it lightly- testing its strength.

Once he knew how much he would have to put into it, he grabbed the chain and yanked, listening to the noise of it falling. He sat up to the best of his ability, running his hands until he hit another chain.

*~*with the others*~*

They stared in shock as he managed to get out of the chains. Those were heavy duty chains, military issued, even. Russia frowned a little, wanting to see more of a struggle. He already knew how this would turn out, he had the Cold War. America was no idiot when it came to being alone, or against someone- he was very smart.

Prussia whistled, poking the screen a bit, "Why can't this America come to meetings?" England shuddered a bit, thinking about how that would be, "Because he would terrify us all, most likely."

*~*the HERO*~*

He yanked up the third chain, sitting up all the way. The first thing he did was take a pocket knife out of his pocket, checking to see how the gag was tied. America had guessed right, it was tied impossibly tight.

He took the knife and cut the string, cutting himself a bit as well. He spit out the gag, moving his jaw a bit. America moved his knife upward, cutting the blind fold off as well. Once it fell, cold and calculative blue eyes looked around the room, checking in for anything.

He broke the chains on his ankles and swung his legs across the table, jumping down. He knew he didn't have his gun, so he didn't even bother checking. America walked to the door that was in there, knocking on it to see what it was made up of, steel. It would be easier to just pick the lock.

America reached in his pocket and pulled out two bobby pins, straightening one of them out and using the other to keep particularly long bangs out of his face so he could concentrate.

*~*with the others, again*~*

England had sort of a smug look that his ex-colony was so good. Canada and France were looking at England and then back at America, wondering how he could act so stupid yet be that good and silent.

Russia just sat and watched, knowing America would find the room, and they all would pay. Even Japan knew America held grudges, and he certainly went through with them, in the end.

Germany, Italy, and Austria were happy they never directly attacked America in World War I or World War II. And Japan was shivering a bit.

*~*hero time/normalish*~*

He smiled once he heard the heavenly click of the door unlocking and put the bobby pin in his pocket, standing up. He opened the door, making sure to stay in the shadows as he looked left and right, before taking the right path quietly.

He made sure his footsteps didn't make a noise as he walked, keeping a look out for any noises. It looked like the place was inhabited, so someone had to be in here. He came to a cross road, taking the left and heading into a lighter area.

Americas smile grew; he found the area the lights were in. He made sure he stayed light footed, checking the bottoms of the doors for a light coming from it, signaling what room his attackers were in. Meanwhile, the nations were panicking in the viewing room once they lost site of the American.

He found the door they were in easily and opened it quietly, making sure it didn't make a noise. He stepped in and caught Russia's attention, but he just made a 'shh' noise and closed the door, locking it.

The noise of the lock alerted everyone and they turned around, eyes bugging out at the American standing infront of them. "Well…hello…What a surprise to see all of you here." America's voice was smooth and calming, which really just alerted the other nations more. "W-Well, y-you see, like, we wanted to see if you, like, were as stupid as you seemed." Poland stated, breaking the silence the one side of the room had.

"If I was as stupid as I seemed…well? What's your answer to that question now?" Prussia broke the silence now, talking almost happily, "That you're not stupid and way cooler when you don't act stupid!"

England, Hungary, Russia (surprisingly), Canada, and a few others mentally face palmed at Prussia, but just gave up. Canada stood up, going over to his brother, "Do you want to go now? I want to go home and technically, I'm your ride." America nodded, turning on his heels and unlocking the door.

"You all know, you could have just asked Russia, Japan, Canada, France, China, or England about me. I'm sure they'd happily tell." He followed Canada out, closing the door behind them.

England was the first to react, standing up. "Well, I hope you all learned; I'm going home." France followed after, and eventually all the nations left one by one, slightly scared of America now.

Russia was one of the last to leave, lingering a bit before walking out. Maybe he would go visit America for a bit, reminisce on old times and possibly settle some sexual tension. It would be a fun night, he decided; a fun night indeed.

**Ah…whelp. Instead of writing about the dark sides, like I'm supposed to be doing, I wrote this. I guess you could call it…I dunno. Just like...Since Americas been in so many wars, he has to be good at it by now and all that. Well! That's it. Bye!**

**-Myckale **


End file.
